The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 362 which addresses illumination in general, and subclass 37 relating to handheld or body attached lighting.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel utilization of illumination combining LED light with the functionality of the human eye. The preferred embodiment resides in a headlamp mechanism for illuminating a path in low light or dark wherein a person wears the headlamp strapped to their head or a hat and a path will be illuminated based upon functionality of the human eye as relates to “night vision”, and its ability to process modulated light.
The human eye sees light differently based upon the part of the eye utilized for the particular light sensitivity. When light travels through water or a lens, its path is bent or refracted. Certain eye structures have refractive properties similar to water or lenses and can bend light rays into a precise point of focus essential for sharp vision. Most refraction in the eye occurs when light rays travel through the cornea. The light is then filtered through the pupil. Thus, the amount of light directed at the center of the eye will directly impact the clarity with which objects are viewed. In the dark, the pupil widens and allows a greater amount of light into the eye, and obviously the signal to the brain will be impacted based upon this data.